1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of diagnosing an air conditioner and mobile terminal equipment for performing the method, and more particularly, to a method of diagnosing an air conditioner, which is able to reduce a service time and to improve efficiency without using a separate diagnostic device, and mobile terminal equipment for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An air conditioner ejects cold/hot air to a room so as to adjust an indoor temperature and to purify indoor air, thereby providing a pleasant environment. In general, the air conditioner includes an indoor unit including a heat exchanger and mounted in a room and an outdoor unit which includes a compressor, a heat exchanger and the like and supplies refrigerant to the indoor unit.
If a report on a failure of or a complaint about such an air conditioner is received from a consumer, the air conditioner is diagnosed using a specific diagnostic device and is then replaced or repaired. However, this method may not adequately cope with the complaint (e.g., a complaint about poor air conditioning and heating) of the consumer and may not accurately cope with a failure item.